Invasion of the Vampires
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: It's a Twilight/GoT crossover. Setting is after the Key for GoT and after Breaking Dawn for Twilight. The Cullens decide to go to Australia to visit some of their friends. But what happens when the Order finds out about them? Chaos, naturally. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Isabel

**Okay, so I love the Twilight series, and I love GoT. They are the two easiest categories for me to write, so I figured, "Why not combine them?" I mean, the two worlds _could_ coexist, seeing as how GoT takes place in Australia while Twilight is in America. Anyway, did I really need that explanation? Because if you're reading this, it's probably because you love both GoT and Twilight either as much as or more than I do, and no explanation is necessary. Oookay, let's move on, shall we? Forgive me if some details aren't exactly like any of the books say...I don't yet own the Twilight series (although my friend is going to give me her copies, cuz she doesn't like it for some strange reason), and my copies of the GoT books are currently on loan**

**Summary: Takes place at the end of The Key for GoT (Rochelle didn't die) and the end of Breaking Dawn for Twilight. The Cullens decide to visit some vampires who live in Australia, and guess what happens? You got it. They run into the Named. Not literally, of course...the Order find out about the vampires, and chaos ensues. Rated for safety. Title is subject to change...it's really only there cuz I suck at thinking up titles. Usually told from the GoT characters' POVs, but I may give one or two of the Twilight characters their own chapters...I haven't yet decided.**

**Invasion of the Vampires**

**Chapter One**

**Isabel**

I sit on the couch, watching TV. There's some news report about a man and a woman who got arrested for murder. I flick the channel, not interested in the slightest. I start channel surfing, then sigh. There's nothing good on. I turn off the TV, deciding to go visit Arkarian. As I walk through the little town, I spot a group of people. Not that this would normally make me stop, after all, there's obviously going to be people in a town. What makes me stop is the fact that I've never seen them before. Now, in a small place like Angel Falls, pretty much everybody knows everybody else. I'm sure it's the same in other small towns.

I stop. The group of people don't seem to notice me. They're all...there's no other word for it, beautiful. Four guys and four girls. They all have pale skin, and look like they could be related. One guy has bronze hair, another has dark hair (and looks very muscular from where I'm standing), the third has honey blonde hair, and the fourth is just a regular blonde. Wait, let me rephrase that: The fourth is just blonde, since there's nothing regular or normal about any of their looks. Out of the girls, one of them has caramel hair and a motherly expression on her face, another has brown hair that should look plain, but somehow doesn't, the third has short, spiky black hair, and the fourth has gorgeous blonde hair.

I decide that Arkarian can wait, and sneak a little closer so I can hear what they're saying. They're speaking very soft and quickly, so it's hard for me to understand, but I get the gist of it.

"Why did I have to come?" the blonde girl complains. "Couldn't I just have stayed home with Renesmee?"

"No," one of the blonde guys says. "Cassandra and Joseph would probably prefer seeing all of us. That includes you, Rosalie."

The blonde girl, Rosalie, moans. "Well, then couldn't we have brought Renesmee with us?"

The bronze haired guy answers this time. "No. Cassandra and Joseph aren't...the most controlled people in the world."

The brunette girl nods, saying, "And I don't want my daughter exposed to that. Besides, she's safe back home with Jacob."

The honey-blonde guy smiles, and says, "Come on, people, lighten up! We're on vacation here!" Instantly, as soon as he says that, the other seven people's expressions become more relaxed.

"Jasper's right," the black haired girl says. "We're here to visit with Cassandra and Joseph, and that's it. Nothing else. We can do some sight-seeing if we want, and I'm planning on dragging Bella to a couple stores-"

The brunette girl groans at this. The black haired girl grins and continues. "And if any of you feel inclined to ruin this vacation-"

"We know," the brunette – who I assume is Bella – interrupts. "You'll personally force Jasper to tickle us until our mood lifts. You've only said that about a million times now, Alice."

Alice shrugs, still grinning. She then says something I can't quite hear, so I get a little closer. The bronze haired guy stops Alice before she says anything more.

"Careful," he says, so softly I can barely hear it. "We've got an eavesdropper." The entire group falls silent, and the bronze haired boy nudges Alice towards me.

She walks – or, should I say, dances – over to me, a smile on her face. "Hi!" she says. "I'm Alice." She holds out her hand for me to shake it.

I do so. "Hi, Alice. I'm Isabel."

She raises her eyebrows, as if this somehow amuses her. "Really? That's kinda funny, cuz Bella over there-" she points at the brunette, who waves, "well, her full first name is Isabella."

I raise my eyebrows, too. "Really? Strange...so, I couldn't help overhearing...you guys are visiting some friends here?"

"How much did you hear?" Rosalie asks dangerously, walking over.

"Not much," I admit. "Just that you're here on vacation and had to leave some girl, Ren-something or other, at home."

Rosalie and Alice both look back to the bronze haired guy for some reason. He shrugs. "That's pretty much it," he says. "Although you haven't introduced the rest of us."

Bella gasps in mock surprise. "Alice, how could you?" she asks sarcastically. "Why wouldn't you introduce everyone when you introduce yourself?"

Alice pretends to be upset. "I'm so sorry, Bella!" she says. "I don't know what came over me..."

The dark haired guy laughs at this little exchange. Bella throws him a fake glare before looking back at Alice.

"Apparently, Alice," she says, "Emmett finds your pain funny."

Rosalie sighs. "Come on, guys. Be serious. This girl still doesn't know all our names."

I feel a twinge of anger that she talks about me as if I'm not there, not even bothering to use my name, which I already said.

The bronze haired guy looks at Rosalie. "Now really, Rosalie," he says, "Do you have to be so mean to everyone new you meet?"

Rosalie glares at him. "No, not everyone. Just the humans."

At first I think she's joking, you know, being sarcastic or something. But by the look on everyone's faces, I gather that she said something she wasn't supposed to.

The bronze haired guy looks at me quickly before looking back at Rosalie. He starts laughing, and everyone turns to look at him. "Nice one, Rosalie," he says, "Just the humans, that's funny, isn't it, Bella?"

Bella looks at him for a second in bewilderment before quickly changing her expression. "Yeah, it is. Who knew Rosalie could make a joke?"

Emmett laughs too. "Now _that_ was funny!"

Rosalie glares at him, and then looks to the bronze haired guy again. "You have a seriously messed up sense of humour, Edward," she says.

"Anyway," Alice says, clearly changing the subject. "Rosalie had a point. Isabel here doesn't know all our names yet. So, why don't we introduce ourselves? I've already started."

"I'm Bella," Bella offers.

"I'm Edward," he says. "Bella's husband." He puts an arm around her waist.

"My name is Carlisle," the first blonde guy to speak says.

"And mine is Esme," says the girl beside him – the one with the caramel hair.

"I'm Emmett," he says.

"Jasper."

Rosalie crosses her arms, looking pointedly away from me. Alice elbows her in the ribs. "I'm Rosalie," she says grudgingly.

"And you already know that I'm Alice," Alice says.

"And you know I'm Isabel," I say after. I see a familiar flash of white light cross my eyes. "Not now..." I groan quietly. The last thing I see before the vision takes over is all eight of the group looking at me to see what's going on.

_I see a young girl who looks to be about four years old sitting on the floor of some house. Her really pretty bronze hair flows down her back, and then I see the dark skinned man on the couch nearby her. The man gets up and goes to the door, opening it, but as soon as he opens it, he drops to the floor. I can't tell if he's dead or if he passed out. Somebody walks into the house. They're wearing a long floor length cloak, the hood of which covers their face, so I have no way of knowing who it might be. The figure walks towards the little girl and bites her on the neck. I don't quite get what's happening, until the girl goes even paler than she was and falls to the floor, completely motionless._

The vision fades, and I look at Alice's face, because she's the closest one to me. I can tell that, somehow, she saw that too.

**Oooh, a cliffie! I know, I'm mean, aren't I? I'll give you three guesses who the people in the vision were, although you probably don't need that many. I'd love to know who you guys think the person in the cloak was...anyway, review, or I'll sic my llamas on you! And their Acid Spit of Doom (tm) really burns.**


	2. Chapter 2: Isabel

**Sorry!!!!!! I know it's been forever, but I just haven't really been in the mood to write much...of anything. Not even my own story (not fanfic, but actual story). Well, at least I'm writing now, rather than ignoring this. Plus I've gotten a better feel for the Twilight characters, so it'll make this soooooooooo much easier on me. Just to clear something up: The cloaked person from last chapter was a vampire. I'm not going to tell you _which_ vampire until it's supposed to be revealed, but I do still like guesses. **

**Hmm...how can a vampire's face turn pale? I mean, when it happens to humans, it's because the blood drains from our faces, but vampires don't have any blood anymore, do they? Meh. I have now decided that some chapters will have two POVs in them...sometimes I get bored of a person, and that makes their chapter really short, so when that happens, I'll put another POV in. And I also decided that I shall give the Twilight characters their own POVs as well. But only one or two, just like there will only be one or two GoT POVs. Oh, and just a heads up, when I say "the Named", I'm referring to Isabel, Arkarian, Ethan, Rochelle, Matt, Neriah, and Dillon. Yes, I put Dillon in there, but only because it's easiest, and I don't include any of the physically older members (Jimmy, Shaun, and Carter) because, no offense to them or people who like them, but they suck.**

**Disclaimer (forgot to put this last chapter): I don't own either Twilight or GoT...but I talked to Marianne Curley and Stephanie Meyer last night, and they said they'd give me the rights to both their series as a Christmas present...but then my alarm clock went off.**

**Chapter Two**

**Isabel**

"What just happened here?" Esme asks.

Alice looks at her, then looks back at me. "Why did you suddenly collapse?"

Behind her, I see Edward whispering something to Bella, whose face then turns paler than it already is. She takes a breath to steady herself before passing it on to Jasper.

"Well?" Rosalie asks when I don't answer.

"Um...I don't know."

Alice rolls her eyes. "You're an even worse liar than Bella," she says.

"Hey!" Bella exclaims. "I resent that comment!"

Alice considers it for a moment. "Yeah, you're right, Bella," she says. "That was wrong of me to say. I'm sorry. Nobody can be a worse liar than you."

Bella laughs. "Thanks Alice, cuz you know that's _soooo_ much better."

"Oh, would you two just shut up and focus here?" Rosalie snaps. Alice and Bella shut up. Rosalie turns back to me. "Why did you collapse?"

_Crap,_ I think. "Um, I don't know if I'm the right person to say anything..." I say while simultaneously yelling for Arkarian in my mind. About a second later, I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn, and my brother walks up. "Matt, what are you doing here?" I ask.

Matt looks at me, then looks at the group in front of us. His eyes slide over all the people, and I can tell he's listening to their thoughts. When his eyes get to Edward, he blinks. Edward does the same. The two of them hold eye contact for quite a while, and it doesn't even look like Edward's breathing. I look between them both, getting more and more confused.

_What the freaking hell is going on here?!_ I yell in my thoughts. Both Matt and Edward turn to look at me, which just adds to my confusion.

"Maybe you should share some of this conversation with your sister," Edward says to Matt. "She's really confused."

"I know," Matt says.

"Well, if I wasn't confused before," I say, "I definitely am now!"

Matt sighs. "Isabel, remember when you were little, and you were terrified that the monsters from movies you watched would come for you?"

I blush at this. "Yes."

"Do you remember what monster scared you the most?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well...how would you feel about coming face to face with a group of those?"

I blink. I _think_ I know what he's getting at, but still, I have to ask... "What are you talking about?"

Matt sighs again. I notice just how still everyone else is being. "Isabel, take a good look at your first glimpse of vampires."

With that statement, I black out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake up in a familiar room, and see Arkarian leaning over me. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that everything that just happened was a dream. Unfortunately, as I find out when I sit up, I'm not quite that lucky.

All the Named are sitting on stools around the room, and so are the people I just met. I'm determined not to think the word "vampire". Crap. I just did.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Arkarian says, and I sit up.

"What's going on?" I whisper. "Why are they in here?"

"We've explained everything to them, and they have, in turn, explained themselves to us," Arkarian whispers back. "I'll fill you in a little later, but we have more pressing matters to attend to." His attention then turns to the rest of the room, and Edward speaks.

"The girl in the vision both Alice and Isabel had is very special to us all," he says, and Bella looks at him with a frantic look in her eyes.

"Are you saying they saw Renesmee?" she asks.

"To be more specific," Alice replies, "I only saw a white spot on the carpet as well as a bigger white spot on the couch."

"But Isabel saw the whole thing," Edward continues.

"Who's this 'Renesmee'?" Matt asks, looking at Bella.

"She's mine and Edward's daughter," she says. "I had her while I was human, so she's half human and half vampire. She is, as Edward said, very special to us all, and if anything happens to her, I can't even begin to think how that would affect the rest of us."

"Any one of us would put ourselves in the path of danger to save Nessie," Jasper says, and I don't doubt it from the way his eyes glint.

"Wait, I thought her name was Renesmee," Rochelle says, confused.

Bella laughs. "Yes, well, as you can imagine, the name is a bit of a mouthful, and my friend Jacob decided to shorten it. Of course, I hated the name at first, but I think I've taken a liking to it."

"Anyway, back on topic," Edward says.

"Yeah," Matt agrees. I roll my eyes. The two have barely known each other for very long, and they're already thinking on the same page. This gets me a slight glare from them both, which still confuses me.

Edward sighs, then looks at Arkarian and nods, leaving me just as confused as before.

"I'll tell you what you're missing once everyone leaves," Arkarian whispers again.

"Okay, I'm sick of everyone invading my mind!" I exclaim. "Can't you all just butt out?" Just for good measure, I block my thoughts.

"Again, back on topic," Matt says. "What are we going to do about this?"

"Would this be a good time to mention that I saw the sphere spinning earlier?" Ethan asks. We all look at him.

"What were you doing in my chambers when I'm not here?" Arkarian asks. Ethan looks around.

"Uh...nothing," he says. Rochelle snorts.

"Oh, come on, Ethan," she says. "There's no point in lying about something if you're not going to block your thoughts when you do it."

Arkarian raises an eyebrow. "Really, Ethan? Couldn't you have done that at yours and Rochelle's place?"

Ethan blushes. "Well...I like the scenery in here better."

"What, all white?" I ask.

"I was looking for a different room," he mumbles. "There are way too many doors in this place."

"Ignoring all this, how fast was the sphere spinning?" Arkarian asks.

"Not very fast, actually. It looked like it's going to stop soon."

"Is this a bad thing?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes and no," Matt replies. "It just means that the Order is going to try to screw up the past somehow, and that we have to go stop them. Again."

"Do you need help?" Esme asks.

"Do we get to help you fight?" Emmett asks eagerly. I decide right then that I like him.

"No, you can't come," Neriah answers. "It's something only members of the Guard can do."

Emmett's face falls slightly.

"I'm going to quickly check on the sphere," Arkarian says, shooting a look at Ethan. Rochelle laughs at something and whispers it in Ethan's ear. He blushes again and slides further into the seat he's in, obviously trying to blend in with the chair.

There's silence for a while, before Dillon speaks for the first time tonight. "So...how 'bout them Yankees?"

"The Red Sox ate them," Ethan replies.

I shake my head. "Really bad joke, Ethan," I say.

He shrugs. "Meh. I liked it."

We all sit in silence some more, until Arkarian comes back into the room. "The sphere stopped spinning," he announces, "but I don't recognize the time or what the Order could want from there."

"Why don't we all go have a look," I suggest.

Arkarian raises an eyebrow. "All?"

"Why not? Maybe one of them can recognize what's going on."

He sighs, and motions for the entire group to follow him.

We walk into the sphere room, and everyone crowds around. "I give up," I say after a while. "I have absolutely no idea when that is." The rest of the Named agree with me. The vampires keep looking at it.

"Wait a minute..." Bella starts. "That looks like my mom's house in Phoenix."

Everybody looks at her, and she stares more intently at the scene in the sphere. "Yeah, I think I see Mom in one of the windows."

Arkarian touches part of the sphere, and it magnifies the image, showing a better picture of inside one of the windows. Bella gasps, turning her eyes from the sphere to Arkarian.

"What does it mean?" she asks.

"It means the Order knows you guys are here," he replies.

**Yay me! I like cliffies! Who can guess the not-so-subtle "other book" reference? Cookie for anyone who gets what part I'm referencing. Hint: it's from a book series that I've written a couple stories for, but has never been combined with anything else...yet...Tell me the name of the series and (if you can) what part I'm talking about, and I'll give you a virtual cookie of your choice (real or made-up) and acknowledge you next chapter. Review, my minions! Review with all your might! Or else I'll sic my llamas on you and force them to spit on you with their Acid Spit of Doom (TM)!!!!**

**Am I the only one who's noticing similarities between the relationships of Isabel/Arkarian and Edward/Bella? If you think about it, both the guys in those relationships are really old while they still look youngish (although, granted, Arkarian is much older than Edward); both girls start off aging like normal but end up having that stopped to be with their guy; both couples love each other veeeeeeeeeery much...I'd put something about protective in here, but Edward's really the only one who constantly shows how protective he is. Isabel's got her brother to be overprotective of her.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Alice

**I'm back again! Yay me! I like writing...Happy New Year everybody! Can't believe it's 2009 already...where in the world did 2008 go? Ah well, hope you all had fun celebrating it! Oh, if any of you are into Harry Potter, you should check out my GoT/HP crossovers for it (if you haven't done so already). There are three now, but the third one only has one chapter so far. I'll shut up and get on with the chapter now, shall I? Just to let you know, when I write the Twilight characters' POVs, they will be written in the GoT style (not that it's that far off from the Twilight style, but I just wanted to give you all a heads up so you don't flip). And one more thing before I really do get on with the chapter: in this, neither Lathenia nor Lorian are dead. Why? Because I say so.**

**Chapter 3**

**Alice**

"What?" Rochelle exclaims. "What are you talking about?"

"What would the Order knowing they're here have to do with anything?" Ethan asks.

"Well, obviously they've decided that we're somewhat of a threat, and want to get rid of us any way they can," I say, shrugging.

Everybody stops and looks at me. "What?" I say.

"Alice..." Carlisle says slowly. "Can you see what they're trying to do?"

I sigh. "It's because I said the word 'decided', isn't it? Fine, I'll look." I think about what we've been told about the Order, and think of Arkarian's description of Lathenia. I concentrate on her, figuring she'll know what's going on. I gasp softly.

"Did you find something?" Jasper asks me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"They're trying to make it so Bella never comes to Forks in the first place," I say.

"Why would they do that?" Neriah asks. "It doesn't really sound like something they'd do."

"I only see the decisions, not the thoughts behind them," I reply. "But I'm sure we could figure out some ideas as to what they're thinking."

"If Bella never came to Forks, I would never have met her," Edward says.

"Yes, and you'd be pretty much the same as you were for the hundred or so years before her," Rosalie says. "But what good – or should I say, bad – would that do to the way things are right now?"

We all think, and the Named try throwing ideas out there based on what we've told them. None of them seem very likely.

"Wait," Bella says, "what if this isn't about what would happen to Edward or the rest of you? What if it's about something that would happen to me?"

"Well, if you stayed with your mom and Phil," Emmett says, "not only would you still be human, but you'd also be traveling around a lot."

"Mostly in very sunny places," I add, "so there would be no chance of you ever meeting any of us."

"And I'd most likely be miserable," she says, "Though the sun would cheer me up a little."

We all think again, throwing out ideas when we come up with them. Again, none of them seem very likely at all.

After a few minutes of pretty much nothing being accomplished, Isabel speaks. "Why don't we stop trying to figure out the Order's motives, and focus on stopping them before what we're talking about has a chance to happen?"

"I agree," Rochelle says. "Standing around and talking isn't going to get us anywhere."

"When are you guys going to go?" Rosalie asks.

"Tonight," I answer her. She glares at me.

"I was asking them," she says curtly.

"Well, she's right anyway," Matt says. "Which reminds me; do you guys have somewhere to stay?"

Carlisle shakes his head. "No. We were expecting to stay with our friends."

I look at Arkarian, seeing what he's decided. "Are you sure?" I ask. "You don't have to, you know."

He shrugs. "There's lots of room here," he says. "I don't even use most of the rooms. Besides, I'm assuming you guys will need sturdy furniture and soundproof walls."

I grin. "You're right about that. I suppose that a hotel would be sort of out of the question for us. Although, it's not completely necessary that we have somewhere to stay for the nights we're here. It's not like we need to sleep, and being outside at night doesn't bother us the way it bothers humans."

This thought reminds me of the fact that all of the Named are completely human. I glance quickly at Jasper. Thankfully, we all hunted just before getting on the plane to come here.

"No, you can stay here," Arkarian says. "Really. If it bothered me at all, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"You technically didn't suggest it," Edward says. "You never actually said anything."

I grin. "The joys of having me around," I say. "Nobody really has to say their decisions out loud, as long as their mind is made up."

"So does that mean we're staying here?" Jasper asks me, tightening his hold around my waist.

I look around at the others. "Sure," I say. "Why not? I mean, if everyone here is okay with it. And I mean everyone," I add, looking to the Named.

"I'm the only other person it would really affect," Isabel says, "seeing as I come over here every once in a while. I don't have a problem with it, as long as you make sure you're all in soundproof rooms. I don't want to have to hear what you do at night if you don't sleep." She shudders, though I don't know if it's jokingly because of imagining us at night, or if it's just her not being one hundred percent comfortable with us being vampires.

Edward raises an eyebrow. "We're not going to sneak into any of your rooms at night and bite you, Isabel," he says. I snort with laughter.

"As if!" I exclaim. "We all managed to deal with Bella when she was human, and no offense, but none of you smell nearly as good as she did." Nevertheless, I glance at Jasper again. He smiles, and my unease is swept away. I sigh. I know I'll never get used to his power, even though I've been with him for centuries.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, while most of the Named are sleeping and those who decided to go on this mission (Isabel, Ethan, and Matt) have left, Jasper and I are in the room we've been given.

"What's the point of soundproof walls if we can still hear through them?" he asks me at some point.

I shrug, a difficult thing to do considering our positions. "Well, none of the Named can hear any of us," I say, "and it's really only for them that the walls are like this. The rest of us are all preoccupied, so it won't matter if we can hear each other."

He smiles, but then I stop him. "Wait a minute," I say. We stop for a bit. "Bella's coming."

"What? I would have thought she'd be too caught up in Edward..."

"Well, obviously there's something she needs, because she's coming to our room soon."

Jasper sighs. "Suppose that means we have to get dressed, doesn't it?"

"Well, we could just put on pajamas," I suggest. "After all, I don't think she'll be staying long. And I'm not going to make you put on a shirt if you don't want to."

He grins, and we put on some pajamas we brought with us. We sit on the bed, just enjoying being close, when I hear Bella's footsteps outside the door.

"It's open," I call softly, and she walks in.

"Alice?" she asks, closing the door behind her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I say, and Jasper leaves. I pat the bed beside me so Bella can sit, even though it's not necessary. "What's up?"

"Can you see them?" she asks, and I know without asking who she's talking about. "Can you see if they're alright?"

I sigh. "Bella, they've been doing this long before we knew them. I'm sure they're fine. But, if you really want me to, I'll check if I can see them," I add, seeing her face. I close my eyes, but see nothing. "Huh," I say, "That's odd."

"You can't see them, can you?" Bella asks, as if she already knows the answer.

I shake my head. "I wonder why that is."

"Edward says he can't hear them, either," Bella continues. "And I'll bet that Jasper wouldn't be able to feel their emotions."

"Well, they told us what happens when they go on missions," I say. "Maybe the reason I can't see them is because it's just their soul or spirit or whatever that's gone, but their bodies are still here. I have no experience just looking for that; it's usually tied to the body. And they're technically all the way in Phoenix right now, in the past even, so I'd say they're just too far away for Edward to hear them. But I'm sure they're fine," I repeat. "Like I said, they've done stuff like this before."

Bella nods and sighs. "Yeah, Edward said the same thing, practically. I just wasn't sure if he was only saying it to make me feel better...can you try to see Nessie? I need to know if she's alright."

I roll my eyes. "Bella, you know how hard it is for me to see Nessie, especially if Jacob's there, which he should be."

"I know...it's just hard for me to be so far away from her."

"Relax. Everything will be fine." A smile plays at my lips. "Now, I'm sure Edward's awaiting your return. It's really not fair to deny him much longer."

She laughs. "Is it really that, or are you just eager to get back to Jasper?"

My smile grows wider. "Okay, so maybe it's that, too. Just go, alright? Everything will be fine." As I say this, there's a shriek, and the sound of people rushing. Curious, I open the door, and instantly smell blood. I blink, then look at Bella. Her eyes are wide and shocked.

"What's going on?" she wonders out loud. All down the hall, doors open. Emmett and Rosalie come out of one, dressed in pajamas, and a little further down the hall, Edward comes out, followed by Jasper. Bella and I immediately run to them as Carlisle and Esme come out of their own room, right beside where the majority of us now are.

Emmett and Rosalie catch up to us, and the eight of us race to a small little room where the smells and sounds are strongest. I feel Jasper stiffen slightly as we draw nearer to the blood, but he doesn't go to leave.

There's a table in the room, and Ethan, Rochelle, Matt, Neriah, and Arkarian are crowded around it. "What's going on?" Bella repeats her earlier words, a little louder now. Those of the Named who are standing here look up at us, with the exception of Arkarian. His gaze never strays from the table.

"We were attacked," Ethan says. "Not that we weren't expecting it, but...it still caught us a little off guard."

"Who's hurt?" I ask, though I can easily tell the answer, and I already know the scent of the blood.

"Isabel," Matt replies. "One of the people snuck up behind her when she was already busy with two of them."

"Is she going to be okay?" Esme asks, concerned.

"I don't-" Matt starts to say, but Arkarian interrupts him.

"She's healing herself right now, but judging by how badly she was hurt, I think it will take a while before she's back to normal."

"Let me see," Bella says, and Edward looks at her.

"Are you sure?"

She rolls her eyes. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be in the room right now, would I?" Before any of us can answer that, she walks forward, towards the table. I follow her, anxious to make sure nothing happens as well as to see just how bad Isabel's injuries are.

I gasp when the table comes into view. "How was she attacked?" I ask. "This doesn't look like just a knife or anything remotely similar. It almost looks..."

"Animalistic," Bella finishes. I nod.

Ethan and Matt both shrug. "We were both busy fighting our own fights, but then we heard her scream, so I grabbed her while Matt called for Arkarian to bring us back," Ethan says, looking down at Isabel.

I look back at her, too. There are long scratches on each of her arms that were probably a lot worse when they happened, although they still look horrible now, her legs are covered all over in several deep cuts that are bleeding freely, and her stomach is pretty much ripped open. I close my eyes for a minute or so, and then look at Arkarian, who hasn't said a word since saying that Isabel's healing herself.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, noticing the pained expression on his face.

He sighs. "I'll be a lot better once she's healed," he replies. "But she's my soul mate, and I can't stand seeing her hurt."

I nod, understanding completely. "Well, I'm sure she'll be fine, as long as nothing more happens." As I say this, I glance back to where the rest of my family is – or was. Now, it's only Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper still in the room aside from Bella and myself. I focus my gaze on Jasper, carefully watching his eyes as well as his future. Unfortunately, he knows as well as everyone else that I can't see a split second decision until it's formed, and this has me almost panicking.

It's a mark of how hard Jasper's concentrating on staying on the other side of the room that he doesn't notice my mood and try to change it. I catch Edward's eye, and he nods. I sigh, not understanding why Jasper doesn't just leave the room.

I turn back to Isabel, seeing that the scratches on her arms are almost completely gone. "It shouldn't be long now," I say, but as soon as the words leave my mouth, the future changes slightly. My eyes widen and I rush to Jasper, helping Edward hold him back. A low growl escapes him.

"Come on," I say as soothingly as I can, "Let's go."

Edward calls to Bella, and she helps us practically drag Jasper out of the room and outside for fresh air. I sigh.

"I don't like that they're getting hurt for me," Bella says after a minute.

"Yes, well, you never _have_ been one to let people protect you," Edward says with a smile. Bella looks at me, and I sigh again. I don't need to be able to see into her thoughts to know what she's wanting.

"Isabel will be fine," I say after a minute of searching. Bella breathes a sigh of relief.

"Good. She's nice, and I like her."

"She seems to have the same view on fighting as Emmett," I note.

Jasper takes in a deep breath, and I look at him. "Think you're okay to go back inside yet?" I ask, simultaneously asking Edward the exact same question in my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward give a quick shake of his head. No, Jasper's not ready yet.

"I don't think so," Jasper admits. "Not until the blood gets cleaned up."

"Would it help if we went on a quick hunting trip? Just something small to take more of the temptation away."

He smiles at me. "Let's go." He takes my hand, and we go in search of something in the forest nearby.

**Now here, dear readers, is where you have a choice. The next chapter can be one of two things: either continuing on from this point, or I can tell you what happened on the mission. Whichever option gets more votes will be the winner. The deadline to vote will be January 16th, because I'm going to write chapter four at that point. If no votes are given, then I'll take matters into my own hands and just write whatever the hell I want. But I figure I'll be nice(ish) and give you guys a choice. Plus, it gets reviews. Review.......................................................now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Isabel

**I'm really sorry about all that...but I think I've got my life sorted out enough that I can keep writing. Of course, it would help my self-esteem if people would actually review my stuff. -hint hint-**

**HAH! I know what I'm doing with this fic now!!!!!!!! As in, I know why the Order went back to that specific time!!!!! Well...not that I didn't know before, but now I know more of it. I had the reason, but I didn't have a very good reason for the reason. And now I do! If any of that made any sense at all to anyone other than me...anyway, for this chapter, I was originally going to do the mission first and then continue, but I realized that I suck at writing missions...so I'll just continue and have Isabel tell everyone what happened later, kay?**

**Chapter 4**

**Isabel**

I open my eyes, and am confused as to why I'm in one of the healing chambers. I do a quick check with my healing skill; I don't seem to be hurt. I look around to see Arkarian, Ethan, and Matt sitting in chairs on the other side of the room. All three of them are sleeping, but then Arkarian opens his eyes, and as soon as he sees I'm awake, he's right beside me, hugging me.

"Isabel, you're alright," he says.

I hug him back. "Yeah...why am I in here, though? I don't feel or look hurt..."

He smiles. "You were healing yourself while you were unconscious, but you were hurt pretty badly. I'm actually surprised that you managed to survive long enough to completely heal yourself."

My eyes widen. "It was that bad, was it?"

He nods. "Yep. So, what happened? Ethan and Matt have no idea, since they were busy fighting their own battles when you were attacked."

Memories come rushing back to me. Waiting in front of that house, watching to see when something was going to happen. Going inside, searching through all the rooms. Not finding anyone or anything at all. My fear that we were too late, that the Order already did whatever they'd come to do. Us, being ambushed.

I shiver. "I was fighting two Order soldiers, and a third person came up between them."

He nods. "That's what Matt and Ethan were saying," he says.

I shake my head. "No, she didn't come up to fight me...at least, not right away. She said something to the other guys, I can't remember what it was, but that's how I knew she was a girl." He looks confused, so I elaborate. "I couldn't tell before that; she looked so much like a boy. She was really small...actually, I think she was pretty much the size of Alice."

"Was she...human?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No, I knew that from the start. She had blood red eyes, though, completely different from the Cullens. Anyway, she said something, and the guys I was fighting left. Then she started talking to me, saying that if Matt, Ethan, and I – of course, she didn't call us by name – didn't leave and butt out of their business, she was going to...actually, I don't remember what she said she was going to do."

He looks confused now. "Well, how did you get so hurt, then?"

"I think it was when I said that I didn't care, and that we were going to make sure things happen the way they're supposed to...she didn't like that too much. I remember that she whistled, and then a really tan guy came up...that's all I remember."

Arkarian sighs. "Well, maybe one of the Cullens will be able to help us understand this better," he says. "But for now...are you sure you're okay?"

I nod. "Yep. Nothing wrong with me anymore."

"Okay. That's good. Get some sleep, okay?" He kisses my forehead. "I promise to be here when you wake up."

I nod and close my eyes. The only sign of me having healed myself – well, the only one I can tell, at least – is how incredibly tired I am. Of course, that could also be because I was just on a mission...oh well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake up for the second time today, and the room is suddenly full. Everyone, and I mean everyone, is sitting or standing in here, both the Named and the Cullens.

"Well, it's about time you woke up," Rosalie says. "We were thinking of starting this discussion...meeting...thingy without you."

Bella slaps her arm. "Come on, Rose, be nice."

"Um...I think I'm missing the reason why everyone's crowded in this not-so-small room," I say.

"To see if anyone here can shed some light on what happened to you during the mission," Arkarian informs me. "Now, why don't you explain to us all what exactly happened?" He comes over to be beside me, and I notice that it seems everybody is in a circle. I tell the group my experience, and when I get to the point about the small girl, Edward growls. I turn to him.

"Jane," he says. "She's a member of the Volturi, and I think all of us hate her."

"A member of the what, now?" Rochelle says.

"Volturi. They're pretty much the vamp's royalty," Emmett tells her. "Self proclaimed, of course. They enforce our 'many' laws, and get to decide all the major things that go on. Not many of us like them. They're evil."

"Anyway," Arkarian says, gesturing to me, "Continue, please."

I continue, and once I tell them about the tanned guy, Bella interrupts me. "Was he wearing a shirt?"

Everyone looks at her as if she's insane. "Um...no, I don't think so...why?"

"Was he just wearing shorts?"

"Yeah...seriously, what does it matter what he was or wasn't wearing?"

"Did you see _anything_ else before you blacked out? About him or your surroundings, or anything?"

I blink. "I remember claws...teeth too, I think...and fur. Black fur."

Bella groans. "Are you going to tell me what's with all these odd questions?" I inquire.

"Hang on," Alice says, "_Black_ fur?"

"Yeah..."

She turns to Bella. "You know them better than I do; do any of them have black fur?"

Now I'm really confused.

"Um...Sam does," she replies.

Rosalie snarls. "I knew those mutts were no good."

"Rose, calm down," Edward says. "All this means is that Sam's not who we all thought he was. But, then, he has changed quite a bit in the past year and a bit."

"Edward, think!" Bella exclaims, rounding on him. "If Sam's gone bad, don't you think the rest of his pack would follow?"

"Seriously, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I ask, frustration getting the best of me. I _hate_ not being in the loop.

Bella sighs. "We think we know who that guy was," she says.

"Yeah, I got that much. Some guy called Sam."

"We have these friends..." she starts, but Rosalie growls. She looks at her, then continues, "Okay, well _I_ have these friends...they...turn into wolves."

"Werewolves? Are you kidding me?"

"Not exactly _werewolves_, per se, just shape shifters who happened to choose the form of wolves."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Still werewolves in a sense, right?"

Bella nods. "I like to think of them that way. Anyway...it seems that one of them, the Alpha of one of the two packs, is the one who attacked you."

I nod slowly, trying to take it all in. "Okay...I think I get it. But what are we going to do about this?"

"We can't do anything yet," Edward says.

"What?!" Bella asks, shocked. "Can't we get a message to Jacob, or something? Tell him to watch out for Sam?"

"We don't know for sure if it was Sam, or if there's another, newer, wolf with black fur."

"Why would more wolves pop up? We're gone!"

"I don't know, I'm just saying that until we're absolutely, 100 percent certain that Sam has joined with the Volturi, we can't do anything to stop him."

I groan and flop back onto the bed thingy I'm sitting on. "Who really cares about any of this? So many _if_s and _if not_s...are we actually going to _do_ anything right now?"

"Is she always this cranky?" Emmett asks.

"No," Ethan says, "just when she's been woken up too early, if she's kept out of the loop for too long, if there's nothing happening, if she's not allowed to go on a mission, if someone tries to tell her what to do too much...actually, yeah, she pretty much is."

I look up. "If it was anyone but you, Ethan, they'd have a bloody nose by now."

He just laughs. Everything goes quiet.

"Okay, now I'm with Isabel," Rochelle says. "Are we going to do anything, or just sit/stand around here all day, discussing what we could possibly do in the future?"

Alice's face instantly brightens. "In need of something to do?" she says.

Bella groans. "No, please...don't say it..."

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!!!!!"

"Yep, she said it."

**There, I'm really sorry about the insanely long wait. Review, and give me suggestions as to what should happen on the shopping trip! **


End file.
